


Still Got It

by jinxed_wood



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the day of the Stag Hunt and Bo is determined to take the guy with the green armband out of the race...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Got It

A Geas stone chimed as it was dropped into the glowing receptacle; it was another green one. Bo frowned, Hale was still in the running, but yellow was head to head with him and green had somehow pulled slightly ahead. Biting her lip, Bo let her eyes sweep across the reception room. The cougar in the yellow armband was nowhere in sight but Mr Smirks-a-lot, wearing the green, was still holding court. He acted as if he were born to the part, maybe he was, nothing would surprise her anymore. 

Bo's eyes narrowed as she eyed him chatting up a Dryad in shimmering gold and wondered how he'd resisted her. What was he? The other contenders had fallen like dominoes but he had shrugged her off like she was an annoying gnat. 

She hadn't liked that. 

She squared her shoulders. There was nothing for it, a person's life was at stake, she needed to try again - somewhere more private this time, so she could crank it up to eleven. Steeling herself, Bo waited for her opening, and got it a few moments later, when the Blackthorn swanned into the room and gave the room a supercilious smile. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we must congratulate our final three contestants at successfully completing the Gillihall. The Stag Hunt commences in an hour, hot port shall be served on the patio.”

Green armband strolled from the room as if there had never been a question of him making it to the hunt. He definitely didn't lack an ego, maybe she could use that to her advantage. She followed him as he went deeper into the the Ash's complex. The corridor she was in looked vaguely familiar but that was hardly relevant. He turned a corner and she hurried after him, only to be greeted by an empty corridor. 

“Where has he gone?” she muttered as she hurried forward, only to be surprised by a vice like grip at her elbow. Before she knew it, she found herself pulled though a set of double doors, and peering into Green Armband's eyes.

“You're following me, why?” he asked. “The Gillihall has ended.”

Too embarrassed to admit to a wounded ego, Bo smiled instead. “I'm Bo,” she said.

“I know,” he countered. “I made enquiries after our last...meeting.”

She smirked as she leaned into him, hand resting on his chest, and the air between them seemed to electrify. “You didn't give me your name.”

“You're right, I didn't,” he replied softly. “And you didn't answer my question.”

“Actually, I just did,” she lied, as she tilted upward and caught his lips; warm, dry and soft. She felt that delicious tingle flow through her as the kiss deepened, the one that told her he wasn't as immune as he implied. Passion simmered under his skin, but it was closely guarded. This guy just didn't give in easily, it was like he was wearing some kind of mental chastity belt. She slipped a hand under his jacket and pulled gently at his shirt until she felt skin under her finger tips. Lust flashed and Bo smiled against his mouth as his hands fell onto her hips and pulled her closer. 

For a long while they just stood there, kissing, until Bo remembered why she was there - saving the stag, check. Unfortunately, while Green Armband was a very good kisser, it didn't seem to affect his abilty to resist her. Time to go to stage two. 

“Did you come in here to check out the throne,” she teased.

He smirked down at her. “I wanted to see if it was a good fit,” he said.

An idea came to her “Want to try it out?” she asked suggestively.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't object as she led the way onto the dais and gently pushed him onto the chair. Then, hitching her dress up, she sat astride him. 

“Comfortable?” she asked coyly as she pulled at the buckle of his belt. 

His lips grazed her neck and she shivered. Okay, this may be going a little further than she originally envisioned, but it was all for a good cause... 

His fingers, blunt and sure, found their way under her dress and traced a line upwards until they tugged at the edges of her undies. Bo bit her lip, holding in a gasp as he pulled the material aside and dipped past her curls, pushing into her. Her hunger responded, seeping hotly through her, and she caught his mouth, kissing him deeply as she pulled at his zipper and tugged at his briefs, freeing his cock. She smiled as he hissed at the contact, hardening in her hand. Two could play at this game.

She shifted her weight and sank down on him, revelling in the feel of him filling her as she rocked against him. She let him pull down the scarlet strap of her dress and he tugged at her strapless bra, forcing her breasts to spill out . The heat of his mouth fell on one aroused nub, and she arched against him as she felt the flick of his tongue and the dig of his teeth. His hands clutched at her hips as she began to ride him in earnest. 

His chi flowed through her, a heat that started in the pit of her stomach and then spread outward, filling her chest, spilling up her spine, making her feel lightheaded and almost drunk. A small warning voice in the back of her mind told her something was different, something was wrong, but it felt so _good_. 

She came with a shudder, her fingers tangled in his short curls, and she felt him release inside her. For a few moments, they just clutched to each other silently, but then Bo remembered why this had happened. She leaned her forehead against his and felt him tremble under her as she murmured, _“You don't want to hunt to hunt the stag. You want to go home..._ ” 

“Yes,” he said, and Bo felt a moment of relief and a tinge of disappointment. Apparently, he was susceptible after all.

She released him, lifting herself from his embrace, and fixed her clothes. On impulse, she ducked down and pressed a firm kiss on his lips. “Sorry about this,” she murmured, “Its for a good cause.” And she left him on the throne, not having the heart to move him. After all, this was his only chance to know how it would feel.

~~~*~*~~~

“Hey, I thought you said you kicked his fae ass to the kerb?” Kenzi hissed into her ear as he darted past them in the woods, hot on the trail of the Stag.

Bo shushed her with a hand, but he stopped in his tracks anyway, head held high as if he scented something. He tilted his head, and flashed a glance in her direction. An eyelid blinked for a second, and then he was forging ahead again, leaving them behind. 

“Bo, my bestie,” Kenzi said. “Did he just wink at you?”

“I really hate that guy,” Bo muttered.


End file.
